Nuri Kuri
by Susuki Hinata
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old boy meets a 'crazy' girl who claims to know him,but he doesn't remember?A whole lot of trouble is what!They're roommates now,she throws herself into his life all of a sudden,and he wants to get rid of her.Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Nuri Kuri

File one: the episode begins

"Haruko?"

"What?"

"You did it again didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"The note…"

Haruko sat up from the grass. He held a note in his hand. It had been from the school. He had gotten into another fight again. Not like it was his fault or anything. "Yeah. I did okay? Do you want to yell at me like everyone else does? Huh Akatsuki?" Haruko said. He lied back down on the grass and looked back up at the sky. "No…" Akatsuki said. Haruko sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I'm a bit edgy and stuff, but you know…"Haruko said. "Your mom is making a big deal over it?" Akatsuki asked. "Well…yeah." Haruko said.

Haruko turned to look at Akatsuki. She had her back turned to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "No…it's just…don't you hear that?" Akatsuki asked. Haruko quieted down to see if he could hear the sound too. It sounded like one of those motor scooter thinga-ma- jigs. "Yeah…I do." Haruko said. He sat up and looked to see it too. Suddenly, a kunai hit the ground, one inch away from him. Haruko and Akatsuki looked down at it. "Alright! Who's the moron who's trying to kill me!" Haruko yelled.

A girl, the person who was on the motor scooter, climbed off of it with a smirk. She was wearing goggles on her head, a hooded jacket, shorts, and sneakers. "You mean…"she said as she lifted the goggles from over her eyes. "You don't remember me?" she said as she smiled. She leaned over Haruko, who was still on the ground. Haruko sweatdropped. He looked around. "What the hell! Is this some kind of joke! I know! This is one of those lame tricks that my brother plays on me! Akatsuki! Did he send you a letter or something! COME OUT IF YOU'RE HERE KATARO!" Haruko said as he looked around. Akastuki shook her head. Her gaze was still on the weird girl.

"Ouch. That hurts Haruko." The girl said as she sat down next to him. "You mean you don't remember me? Ryoki?" she said. "Ryoki! Is that you're name? I don't know you, so leave me alone dammit!" Haruko said. "Well, you will know me now, cuz guess what?" Ryoki said. "What?" Haruko asked. "We're roommates!" Ryoki said. Haruko froze. "YOU BASTARD!YOU'RE PRANKING ME AREN'T YOU! THIS IS SICK!" Haruko yelled. "Fraid not. It's in the documents, see?" Ryoki said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket. "I'm so happy for you Haruko!" Akatsuki said. Haruko sweatdropped again. "MOOOOOOOOMMMM!"he yelled.

End chapter one

editors note: Yah. This is my first story. I made it up. It's real funny once you get to the second chapter. But I'm not there yet! I just wanted to put the intro first. Anyway, tell me what you think kay? Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Nuri Kuri

File two: Sharing is caring

"Mom!" Haruko yelled as he kicked open the door to his house. Ryoki was clinging onto him, and Akatsuki was standing behind the two. "Haruko?" his mom said peeking through the kitchen door. "Is this some kind of joke!" he yelled as he pushed Ryoki off. "Fraid not." Three men who looked like they were part of the FBI said. "And who are you!" Haruko yelled. "We are Nuri's caretakers, known as her fathers." One said. "Nuri! I thought you said your name was Ryoki!" Haruko said looking at her. "Actually," one of the men said adjusting his glasses. "This so called, Ryoki. Is not actually human. She is a robot in the image of a human. Very high advanced. She's a prototype. She has the exact traits of a human and everything." He said.

"And what does this have to do with me!" Haruko asked. "Her real name is Nuri Kuri. Which also stands for nano universal robot identicallyhuman…K… the second man began. "But! I don't want to be called that! I like the name Ryoki much better." Ryoki said. "Are you ignoring me! I asked you a question!" Haruko said.

"Oh yes, well, Nuri Ku..."

"Ryoki!"

"…Ryoki…as a universal robot, needs human experience in life." He said. "And she has chosen you to be her guide." The second man said. "Me! I barely know her! Why me!" he said as he turned to look at her. Ryoki smiled. "I think it's just wonderful." His mom said. "Yeah? Well, I don't!" Haruko yelled. 'How many unfortunate things could happen to me in one day!' he thought. "Feh…yeah well… where will she be staying?" Haruko asked. "With you of course! In your room." Akatsuki said. "That's a lie! How would you know!" Haruko said.

"Actually sweetie…it's true." His mom said. "WHAT!" Haruko yelled. "Yup! We're roommates!" Ryoki said. "NO WE'RE NOT!" Haruko yelled. "This is stupid!" Haruko yelled. "It's called the power of the state." The men said holding out documents. Haruko sweat dropped. "How many of those things do you have?" Haruko said staring at it. "You Bastards! I don't know who you think you are but…" Haruko started, pointing at the three men. "Haruko, there's no need to get mad. It's final. Please, at least take Ryoki up to your room." His mom said. "Hm?"Haruko said. He smirked.

"Alright…Fine. I'll do it." he said as he swooped Ryoki into his arms, picking her up. He started to walk off. Carrying her to the room. "See? Haruko is a good boy at heart." His mom said smiling at the three men. They nodded. So did Akatsuki. Haruko kicked the door open to his room. Ryoki smiled. Haruko smirked at her. "Well, we're here." He said. He flung Ryoki out of his arms and to the ground, and she fell with a soft 'thud'. "Ow!" Ryoki said as she fell to the ground. "What'd ya do that for?" she asked. "Listen Nuri….Ryoki…WHATEVER YOU'RE NAME IS!I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND!JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled. "Don't want me around?" she said. "Don't mimic me…" He said. He turned around for a second. He couldn't bare to even look at her right now. He turned back around to glare at her, but when he did, his eyes widened. "Hey!" he yelled. Ryoki had his pajama top on. "Take that off!" he yelled. "Huh?" Ryoki said. She just stared at him. "Huh? Whoa! Not like that! I meant to say take that off and put your other clothes on or whatever!" he yelled, his face getting red.

"But why? I like this top! It looks like a dress on me!" she said. "Well I said take it off!" he yelled as he grabbed the shirt and started tugging on it. "Hey! Stop that!" Ryoki yelled. She broke out of his grasp and started to run around the room. Haruko chased her. "I'm tired of this crap! Just give me my shirt back!" he yelled. "Nooo!" she yelled. "Why you no good! NURI KURI!GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled. "No!" she yelled again.

"And my name…is Ryoki!"

"I can call you whatever I want." He said. He smirked. "See? Nuri Kuri, Nuri Kuri, Nuri Kuri Nuri…." He mimicked. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Her eyes filled with tears, suddenly, a symbol appeared on her forehead and glowed an icy blue. "Huh?" Haruko said. The same symbol appeared on the wall. The wall exploded giving off a huge '_KABOOM!' _Haruko yelped as he ducked for cover. "What the ! …how'd you?" Haruko said. His eyes widened. Ryoki sat on the ground, still crying. The symbol had disappeared.

A few hours later…

"But Haruko..."

"No!"

"Just this once?"

"No!"

"You're not sleeping in here and that's final!" He yelled. "But…Haruko…" Ryoki said. Tears welled up again in her eyes. 'Oh crap, not again.' He thought as he looked at the wall patched up with wood. That explosion sure did take a huge effect. "Tell ya what..." he said smirking. "What?" Ryoki said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Meanie!" Ryoki yelled. She was locked up in his closet. "Yeah… you stay there." Haruko said as he turned over in his bed and covered his ears with his pillow. Soon, a few minutes later, he fell asleep. Ryoki sniffled as she sat on the closet floor. 'That meanie…why'd he lock me up in the closet for?' she thought. Then she wiped away her tears. She leaned against the door and placed her hand on it. A spark shot out from her hand, and soon, the lock on the outside of the door, fell off the hinge. She slid open the closet door and crept out. She walked into the middle of the room and noticed Haruko's calendar. 'December 1st….right on time.' Ryoki thought as she smiled. She looked over to Haruko. He was still sleeping. 'It's nice to see you again…Haruko…' she thought. She lied down next to him on his bed. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Her hand on Haruko's.

Morning time…

Haruko opened his eyes a bit. "Huh?" he said. He felt something warm up against him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Ryoki. She was still asleep. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped open in shock. "MOOOOOMMMMM!" he yelled.

End File Two

Editors note: Well, I finished with file two. Do you like my story? Please be truthful. Thanks!


End file.
